


MY I

by anotherinsanewriter



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherinsanewriter/pseuds/anotherinsanewriter
Summary: Junhui and Minghao are left "alone" in the dorm and need to relieve some built up tension.





	MY I

**Author's Note:**

> Genre: Smut with a little bit of fluffy after-care  
> Warning(s): Oppa kink, BDSM(come on I’m basing it off of MY I how could I not include this), Overstimulation, Size kink, asphyxiation, toys ;)
> 
> Well… This turned out a lot longer and a lot more kinky than originally intended… Whopsies. Anyways, quick note, always make sure you have safe sex if you’re being kinky, use your safeword if you need to, that’s why you have it. And if you are into asphyxiation make sure you’re safe loves. Okay… that is all. I bid you adeui~ Happy readings!

There was no way being left alone in the dorm room was going to lead to anything less. Minghao was tense, to say the least, so when Junhui offered to help him “loosen up” he should’ve suspected that it would lead to something like this. It started off innocent, Jun gently rubbing his shoulders, getting rid of the knots in his back, but before long, Jun had gotten a bit… Handsy. Not that Minghao minded, of course. By this point, the two had both already been stripped of all clothes except for their boxers, sensually making out, hands running all over each other’s body. Minghao moans loudly into Jun’s mouth, having no filter since he knew that they were alone.

Jun smirks widely against Minghao’s lips, pulling from them to trail kisses down his neck, biting a hickey on his neck before pushing him back against the bed. Minghao looks up at him, eyes darkened with lust.

“What are you gonna do to me, Oppa?” Minghao asks, voice a bit timid, testing out the name and waiting for Junhui’s reaction. Jun grins down at him, slightly shocked, but not at all disappointed. His fingers travel over Minghao’s exposed chest.

“Oppa, hmm?” He hums softly, grinning, causing Minghao to blush bright red and turn away from him. “Baby… come on look at Oppa,” Jun whispers, reaching his hand up to turn Minghao’s face to look at him again. Minghao’s cheeks are still bright red and he bites his lower lip.

“Tell me, baby… What do you want Oppa to do to you?” Junhui smirks widely down at him. Minghao’s breathing hitches as he looks up at Junhui, biting his lower lip harder. Jun reaches his hand up, running a finger over Minghao’s lip, causing him to release it from between his teeth. “Don’t do that… You’ll make your lip bleed,” He whispers softly, lips turned up in a wide smirk as he leans down and presses their lips together in another passionate kiss. Minghao responds almost immediately, releasing a small moan of surprise against Junhui’s lips, rolling his hips upwards against him.

“Oppa, please… No teasing,” Minghao pouts at him slightly, causing Junhui to smirk wider. He runs his hands all over Minghao’s body, traveling further and further down until his hands grazed over his hard-on over his boxers, eliciting a pleasured moan from Minghao. “Oppa~ Please,” Minghao whines, rolling his hips upwards into Junhui’s hand. As if reading Minghao’s mind, Junhui lowers himself down his body until his face was hovering just above his clothed erection.

“Is this what you want me to do, baby?” Junhui says voice low as his fingers pull at the hem of his boxers. Minghao nods in response, Junhui finally pulling the article down his legs letting his fully hard member to spring loose. Junhui leans forwards to lick up his length, looking up at him through half-lidded eyes. Minghao releases a low moan, his hands coming forward and tangling in Junhui’s hair, holding him there as he slowly circles his tongue over his tip.

“O-Oppa~” Minghao whimpers, worrying his lower lip with his teeth. Junhui smirks a bit to himself as he finally takes Minghao into his mouth, sucking lightly on his tip before taking him fully in, letting his tip hit the back of his throat. Minghao lets out a choked moan, tugging on Junhui’s hair. Junhui repeats this action a few more times before pulling off smirking up at him. Minghao whines in disapproval trying to push Junhui’s head back down on him, however, Junhui’s not having it. Junhui reaches up and grasps Minghao’s wrists, pushing him back and pinning him to the bed.

“Ah, ah, ah, baby boy… You do what Oppa tells you to,” Junhui tuts softly, holding Minghao where he was despite the youngers weak struggling. “Does Oppa have to tie you up baby? You’re being very bad right now,” he whispers into Minghao’s ear, kissing down his jawline. Minghao continues to try and fight the elder’s grip, though not very hard, judging by how he doesn’t get anywhere, so Junhui, having already warned him, lets him go, reaching over to the bedside table and pulling out a white ribbon. The same white ribbon that the two had used in the MY I music video. “Hmm this should do,” Junhui says, content with the material, reaching forward and taking Minghao’s hands, wrapping the ribbon around them successfully tying them together despite Minghao trying to prevent him from doing that.

“O-Oppa, why?” Minghao whines in complaint, trying his best to undo the material, pouting at Junhui.

“You’re being a bad boy, baby… Oppa has to punish bad boys,” Junhui says, trailing his fingers down his chest. “Look at you… So beautiful,” he adds, softly, twirling the remaining ribbon on his free hand that wasn’t running over Minghao’s body. “I wonder…” He hums slowly winding it around his neck. “Is this okay baby boy?” He asks, licking his lips.

Minghao’s breath hitches slightly, nodding his head in response. He twists his hands, grabbing at the restraints on his hands. Junhui smirks widely, leaning down and kissing his cheek. “Safe word?” he asks softly just in case.

“Pineapples,” Minghao mumbles in response, biting his lower lip blinking at him as he slowly tightens the ribbon around his neck. Junhui looks down at him, widely smirking. He ties the ribbon so that it was just loose enough to let Minghao breath, but only in short shallow breaths.

“How’s that feel baby?” Junhui smirks even wider when the only response he gets is a whimper from Minghao. He lets his hand trail down his body, slowly wrapping around his length, pumping his dick slowly. Minghao lets out a strangled moan in pleasure, bucking his hips upwards into Junhui’s hand. “Ah, ah, ah, babe… Did Oppa tell you that you could do that?” He whispers, tightening his grip a bit more on him, flicking his wrist, eliciting a whimper from Minghao.

“F-Fuck… Oppa please~” Minghao whines trying his best to breath despite the restraint on his throat. Junhui tuts at him reaching up and wrapping his free hand around Minghao’s throat, gripping it forcefully, cutting off his airways completely.

“Watch your language baby boy… Good boys don’t swear,” Junhui warns, flicking his wrist again before releasing his throat, causing Minghao to gasp in a deep breath.

“Oppa, please~ I w-want you~” Minghao whimpers after he’d caught his breath.

“Is that so baby? How badly do you want me?” Junhui whispers, flicking his wrist yet again coaxing another moan out of Minghao’s lips. “Bad enough to beg your Oppa? Are you going to beg me for my cock baby? Is that how badly you want it?” Minghao nods eagerly in response.

“Y-Yes Oppa, I’ll beg you i-if that’s what you want… I’ll do anything for your cock, Oppa~” Minghao says, wiggling a bit in his position, trying to loosen his hand restraints even a little. Junhui smirks widely, pumping his hand in a steady rhythm.

“I want you to cum for me then baby… You’re going to cum until you are screaming my name and only then I’ll give you my cock… Does that sound good to you baby?” Junhui whispers, his voice low and seductive. Minghao nods in response, a moan making its way past his open lips. Junhui’s other hand reaches to grab some lube from the nightstand next to the bed. His hand moves away from his dick to open the bottle of lube causing a whimper of complaint from Minghao.

“Hush, baby boy…unless you want Oppa to punish you even more,” Junhui hums, spreading the lube all over his fingers before discarding it off to the side. His hand returns to wrap around Minghao’s length, pumping him slowly as he prods a lubed finger at the younger’s entrance. He smirks widely as he looks up to Minghao, watching his eyes roll back into his head as Junhui pushes his finger past his entrance.

“O-Oppa~” Minghao moans, tugging at his arm restraints again, bucking his hips upwards into Junhui’s hands. They had barely just started and already Minghao could feel that familiar pit forming in his stomach. It had been awhile since he’d been pleasured like this… Not that he was complaining at all. Junhui leans down, kitten licking his tip as he continued to pump at the base of his dick with his hand and finger him. Minghao releases without warning, cumming all over Junhui’s face. “Oh my God~” He whimpers, bucking his hips up as Junhui doesn’t cease his assault, instead just adding another finger.

“Baby… Did you ask me to cum?” Junhui raises an eyebrow, quickening the pace of his fingers pumping in and out of him.

“N-No, I-I’m s-sorry Oppa,” he whines, rolling his hips, pushing Junhui’s fingers even deeper into him. “Fuck~ O-Oppa please~” Junhui continues to pump his fingers quickly, bringing his other hand up to smack his ass.

“Next time you better ask me to cum first,” Junhui scolds, smacking him again a bit harder. “And you watch your language… Remember good boys don’t swear~” Junhui hums a bit mockingly, slipping in a third finger as he wipes Minghao’s cum off of his face with his free hand, slipping his fingers into his mouth afterward. Minghao’s mouth falls open in a silent scream, his back arching against the bed.

“O-Oppa~ Oh G-God~” Minghao gyrates his hips towards Junhui, once again moving his three fingers into him deeper. He lets out a high pitched gasp as Junhui’s fingers find the bundle of nerves that make him scream out in pleasure.

“I think I found something,” Junhui smirks widely as he begins to pull his fingers out and ram them back into Minghao in that exact spot, eliciting a scream of pleasure each time.

“Oppa~ Oh my f- P-Please, Oppa, I n-need to cum again p-please~” Minghao whimpers, legs twitching. Junhui reaches a hand up wrapping his hand around Minghao’s neck again squeezing.

“Cum, baby,” and Minghao does, another violent orgasm wracking his whole bed as he struggles to breathe, rolling his hips against Junhui’s fingers. If Minghao had any breath to make a sound with surely he’d be screaming, but since Junhui was blocking his airways the only sound to escape his lips is a hoarse ‘fuck’. Junhui releases his neck after another moment, Minghao gasping for breath again. Junhui pulls his fingers out of Minghao after a moment, leaning down and lapping up the cum that spilled over his chest. “How about some toys, hmm baby?”

Junhui doesn’t wait for an answer as he reaches into a bedside drawer, pulling out a vibrator and a dildo. “Hmm these should do,” He smirks wider, before closing the drawer. “What do you think baby?” He asks as he flips the switch on the remote to the vibrator, pressing it against Minghao’s dick.

“O-Oppa please~ I want you already,” Minghao whimpers, hips bucking upwards at the feeling of the vibrator pressing against him. Junhui tuts in response, only flicking the switch up another setting.

“Remember our agreement baby… I want you screaming my name first,” Junhui smirks, leaning forward pressing open-mouthed kisses over his collarbone and chest. Minghao whimpers, as Junhui pulls both his mouth and the vibrator away after a few moments. He lathers the dildo in lube before lining it up with Minghao’s hole. “I have a decent replacement… Though it’s not quite as big,” He whispers a bit seductively into Minghao’s ear before slipping the dildo into him slowly, moving the vibrator back to its previous position pressed against Minghao’s length. This time though, Junhui has it on the highest possible setting, pulling high pitched whimpers and moans from Minghao’s lips.

“Oh God~ O-Oppa~” Minghao whines, his hips bucking involuntarily. Junhui hums, almost innocently as he pulls the dildo back out of him before shoving it in again roughly, watching as the movement jolted Minghao. The younger moans out, the pleasure amplified from the fact that he’d already came twice. “P-Please O-Oppa! Please!”

Junhui somehow manages to smirk even wider than before, hearing Minghao moaning so loudly for him sent a rush through him, pushing him almost to the point where he was ready to pull away the vibrator and dildo and just fuck Minghao into the mattress, however, he couldn’t go back on his agreement. Minghao still wasn’t screaming for him enough, though with one more orgasm he surely would be. So Junhui continues to thrust the dildo in and out of Minghao forcefully, holding the vibrator against him and pushing him towards the edge, yet again.

“F-Fuc- Oh my-” Minghao hardly is able to make a coherent word in between his moans and whimpers and screams. “Can I cum? Oh my fuck can I please cum? Oppa please~” Minghao begs between labored breaths. Junhui smirks a bit.

“Already baby? But you just came not that long ago,” he teases, quickening the pace which he thrusts the dildo in and out of him. Minghao whimpers, nodding.

“Please, I’ll do anything Oppa, please~” Minghao whines trying his best to hold back his orgasm until he was given permission. “Fuck, Junhui, please,” He’s practically screaming at this point rolling his hips.

Junhui smirks a bit at the desperation in his voice. “Cum for me baby,” he whispers lowly into his ear, watching as the orgasm takes over him, his entire body shuddering as he releases, eyes rolling back into his head from the sheer amount of pleasure. Junhui turns off the vibrator and pulls the dildo after he was certain that Minghao had finished completely. The younger looked completely fucked out already, however, the desperation in his eyes when he looked at Junhui stated otherwise.

“Please, Oppa, I want you now… S-So badly, please~” Minghao whimpers, pouting at him. Junhui could never say no to such a face. Before he even realized he was moving his boxers were already discarded and he was lathering his fully-hardened member with lube.

“I’m going to fuck you so well, baby,” Junhui whispers, reaching up and slowly undoing Minghao’s restraints, deciding it would likely be in both of their best interests if he weren’t bound. Minghao almost immediately wraps his arms around Junhui’s neck pulling him in for a passionate kiss as the older lined his lubed self-up with his hole. They’re both a mess of moans and whimpers against each other’s lips as Junhui slowly slides into him until he was buried as far into him as possible. Minghao takes a moment to adjust before rolling his hips against Junhui eagerly.

“Oppa, please~” Minghao whimpers licking his lips slightly as he looks up at him. Junhui just smirks, complying by pulling out and ramming back in, almost immediately finding Minghao’s prostate, eliciting a scream of pleasure from the younger.

“Is that good baby?” Junhui asks, cockily as he repeats the action, even harder this time. Minghao screams out again, nodding frantically.

“Y-Yes, O-Oppa~ M-More please!” Minghao whimpers in response, rolling his hips against Junhui, arms reaching up and wrapping tighter around Junhui’s neck, pulling him back down. Their lips lock in another passionate kiss as Junhui thrusts into him yet again, beginning to keep a steady pace. Minghao moans loudly against his lips as their tongues dance together and Junhui thrusts in and out of him. It wasn’t long before the two of them are both reaching their climaxes. Junhui releases inside of Minghao just as the younger releases onto his stomach, both of them moaning loudly against each other’s lips.

“Th-Thank you, Oppa~” Minghao hums in appreciation after his breathing evens out though his voice is raspy from screaming so much. Junhui smiles softly, leaning to connect their lips in another gentle kiss as he pulls out of him.

“Of course… I’ll go get you a water, baby,” Junhui says, pulling on his boxers and pants, remaining shirtless. He steps out of their room, after grinning back at Minghao and waving, heading towards the kitchen.

Junhui’s face pales a bit as he notices Jihoon sitting at the counter, sipping a coffee on his laptop. “Could you be a bit quieter next time, hyung? I’d prefer not to hear Minghao screaming out ‘Oppa’, thanks,” the younger says without even looking up from his computer.

So much for being “alone” the whole time.


End file.
